1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for detecting a state of a safety plug.
2. Description of Related Art
Designed and built to target environmental concerns and energy resources issues, an electric vehicle has become a vehicle of the future. The electric vehicle has a main power source as a battery formed as a single pack including a plurality of rechargeable and dischargeable secondary cells. Thus, the electric vehicle does not emit an exhaust and produces less noise.
In the electric vehicle, the battery may also function as a fuel tank and an engine of a gasoline powered vehicle. Thus, to enhance a safety of a user of the electric vehicle, a state or condition of the battery may be necessary to be verified.
Recently, research is being conducted to enhance the safety of the user by accurately detecting the state or the condition of the battery.